


Dead Before It Even Begun

by QuintusHazard



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Angst, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuintusHazard/pseuds/QuintusHazard
Summary: Stelsa gets the worst possible news about her matesprit.





	Dead Before It Even Begun

**Author's Note:**

> An idea given to me by TheAngryBlueOne on Tumblr uwu Thanks Lizzie!

"Yes. Thank you for letting me know."

It was once in a blue moon that Stelsa's voice was quiet and slow, but this was such a time. Such a time that she set her palmhusk gently down on her desk, bracing herself over it with her palms and casting a gaze out over the dark room before just staring down at it.

This wasn't real, she told herself. This was just some silly daymare because she'd fallen asleep outside of the recuperacoon. Silly her! That was usually something that Tyzias did. Tyzias would be there when she woke up, there to comfort her and kiss her fears away. Stelsa was sure of it. All she had to do was wake up and she'd see her again.

She blinked hard.

When she opened her eyes, it was no use. Just the desk, and the palmhusk, and a few tears that had managed to escape her eyes and drip onto the smooth wooden surface.

No, this couldn't be real. Tyzias had always been so careful, this couldn't have happened. Perhaps they'd made a mistake. Perhaps this was a troll with the same sign as Tyzias, and soon Tyzias would nudge her way into the hivestem and into Stelsa's waiting arms..

*Buzz!*

This couldn't be happening.

*Buzz!*

The only way this could have happened is..

*Buzz!*

...is if someone else knew about Tyzias' radical ideologies and had alerted the drones.

It could have been any of her colleagues. Tirona would have ratted out of loyalty to the empire. Tegiri would have ratted out of his sense of unwavering justice. Tagora would have ratted as long as there was a reward for reporting a rebel..

Stelsa looked at each notification as they came. Their colleagues. The other three teals that Tyzias studied with, each expressing their concern and asking if Stelsa was alright, each in their own roundabout way. Stelsa knew that any of them, behind their mask of sympathy, could be the reason why Tyzias had been blasted to pieces by a drone.

The reason why the love of her life was never coming home.

Finally the noise became too much for Stelsa, and she let out a shriek, siezing the palmhusk and throwing it across the room until it hit the wall and lay on the ground, shattered into pieces. 

Oh god, that was another thing to add to her list of things to do. Buy a new palmhusk, download her client information from her backup, order something for her and Tyz--

Stelsa halted just in front of her couch before slumping onto it. For once, she didn't hold herself with grace and poise. She was limp and lethargic; weak with grief. She let out a tremulous sigh as she gazed up at the ceiling. There was no noise in the flat except her own quiet breaths. Stelsa despised silence: she craved noise and action, and yet there was nothing. Her whole world had been shaken and tossed upside-down from just a single phone call, just a single sentence.

"Your matesprit has been culled."

Those five words swirled around in her mind, like ghosts, like spirits - poltergeists whispering and mocking and teasing until Stelsa let out a single long yell of anguish which echoed around the walls of her apartment.

Her face lifted to the heavens, her eyes glistening with tears, she finally hunched forward like a felled beast, sobbing loudly into her hands, letting out her grief and sadness. She had to accept that Tyzias wouldn't be there to comfort her. Tyzias wouldn't be coming through the door with her arms full of books. Tyzias was dead. Tyzias was gone. 

She hadn't been there to see Tyzias die, and she couldn't decide if that was better or worse - she could have comforted her beloved during her final moments, or she could have seen Tyzias gruesomely blasted into smithereens by a raging drone. 

Tears still rolling down her cheeks, Stelsa lifted her gaze to the coffee table, where a single item lay.  
Tyzias' textbook.

A textbook that Stelsa knew was full of revolutionary history, the words of the Signless, the battle speeches of the Summoner, rebellious words that Stelsa had always discouraged Tyzias from researching. Now Tyzias wasn't here to make a third revolution happen. 

Stelsa reached forward with a trembling hand, sliding the book closer to her on the table. She was afraid to open it. Tyzias had, for the last few perigees, been leaving this book in places Stelsa couldn't possibly ignore it, wanting her matesprit to open it, to see what she saw in this imperial society - the cracks, the weak points, the injustices among justice.

Her hands still shaking, Stelsa opened the book to the first notes Tyzias had stuck in there. 

And she knew she had to finish what Tyzias had failed to start.


End file.
